


the space between stars

by andnowforyaya



Series: the space between stars [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Cock Cages, Drug-Induced Sex, Extremely Dubious Consent, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Multi, Muzzles, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Sexual Slavery, Size Difference, Size Kink, Tentacles, Werewolves, breeding mentioned, so much cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-22 20:33:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23266678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andnowforyaya/pseuds/andnowforyaya
Summary: “No need to be gentle,” Kun said. “You know how he likes it.”
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Qian Kun/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Series: the space between stars [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799056
Comments: 67
Kudos: 462





	the space between stars

**Author's Note:**

> this is pure, pure filth. please read the tags. thanks!
> 
> thank you to fellow monster fuckers who were a source of support and encouragement <3 thank you to A who embraced this filth with open arms
> 
> Now with [amazing fanart](https://twitter.com/YukKanhei/status/1244415087533862914?s=19), thank you ♥️
> 
> jan 2021 update: the space between worlds (part 2 of this series) is complete! through spending a lot more time in this universe and thinking about things, i've realized that this gratuitous space alien smut (part 1) just...doesn't really work anymore. but i'm still happy with the overall piece so i'm not going to remove or change it. please just know that space between stars was written way before i knew i'd be expanding the universe. thanks!

Kun sank with a heavy sigh into the furs draped over his bed, relishing the plush warmth that enveloped him immediately and leeching comfort from them. He was bone-tired after a day at the table with the war council and arguing with the generals on the consequences of moving their soldiers from the Nimrae star system to Saphyr too quickly. All intelligence and reporting Kun had received so far told him that their position on the planets within the Nimrae star system were not yet secure enough for them to move, and that leaving now would leave Weishen vulnerable to uprisings that they might not be able to stifle. Political unrest was not what Kun’s father was interested in, but assimilation. Weishen’s way for all.

That was all Kun’s father ever wanted to talk about. Weishen’s way for all. It was what drove him to conquer the Sulla and Atella star systems a decade prior, when Kun was still just a teenager trying on armor that didn’t quite fit his body. Now, ten years later, Kun was on the war council and one of his father’s most trusted commanders, as was fitting for the crown prince. He no longer wore armor because he understood now that he’d never directly see the battlefield, though his heavily ornamented robes and layers were representative of the command he held.

He sat up and stood, dragging himself over to the side of the room, where a pair of royal attendants were waiting to help him undress and lead him into the washing chamber, which were separated from his bedchamber by a series of curtains and vestibules. In each vestibule sat another attendant who would remove a layer of clothing from Kun’s body and anoint him with scented oil. Washing was a long process, but one Kun had grown to look forward to in order to unwind from his long, repetitive days.

When he finally reached the innermost chamber, he was naked and smelled of jasmine and orange blossom, fragrant, sweet, and delicate scents he had grown fond of over the years to combat the stinking musk he endured when he sat among the generals.

His bathing attendant, Dejun, came to him on silent feet over white marble. He wore a sheer, short robe that shimmered like pearl dust and reached his knees. It hid nothing about his body, his smooth skin softened by oils and steam on display, his sex between his thighs. He was smaller than Kun by half a head, but still lowered his eyes when he reached the prince in deference. Humans were such delicate creatures, Kun thought distantly, and rare. “The bath is ready, my prince,” he greeted in a silken voice that always made an involuntary shiver race down Kun’s spine pleasantly.

“Good,” Kun said. Sometimes he luxuriated in Dejun’s careful, thorough attention to his body while he bathed, and sometimes Dejun waited patiently in the corner while Kun bathed himself, occasionally chatting about silly, unimportant things like the state of General Tang’s hair, or the lack of it. Sometimes, Dejun sang for him while he bathed, his voice reverberating throughout the chamber, echoing off the white marble walls. Tonight, that was what Kun wanted.

He strode forward to the center of the chamber, where steam rose from the sunken bath filled with water in the floor. To one side of the bath was a wall of mirrors, and to the other, a giant window that looked out over the cliff’s edge and the ocean below. The sky tonight was full of stars, and Kun could just make out the faintly blue twins that were Saphyr’s main planets in the inky, velvety black swath. Dejun flowed behind him like a shadow and paused his steps when Kun held out a hand.

“Sing for me,” Kun commanded. “Stay close.”

Dejun nodded, waiting until Kun had stepped into the deep well in the floor fully, before easing himself into a seat on the edge of the bath, his legs in the water up to his knees. The bath was comfortably large enough for two, and just deep enough to sit and have the water reach Kun’s shoulders, but Kun stood, the water lapping with soft sounds over the rim of the bath and against Kun’s skin.

In the mirrored wall, Kun could see their reflections. Dejun’s perfectly unmarred back underneath sheer fabric was a stark contrast to the markings that curved over Kun’s skin. Markings he’d been born with, and markings that had been made. The dark red half-moons over the crests of his hips that gave him speed, the hollowed-out triangles under his belly button trailing down to his groin that gave him power, the thick red stripe under his chin that started at his bottom lip and reached to the center of the collarbones that named him Firstborn. And then, between his eyes, a symbol that combined them all had been carved into his skin with ink: the half-moon and the triangle, bisected by a single line. His hair was black and his eyes were a frosty, icy grey.

Slowly, he lowered himself into the bath, closing his eyes as he did so. Submerging himself completely, he heard Dejun’s haunting voice above him as he began to sing. Underwater, he let himself unravel. He felt his limbs grow loose and languid as he swallowed lungfuls. The Weishenin had eons ago evolved to life on dry land, but the water still felt like home. Kun trailed his fingers over his skin, soft with oils, and hummed in harmony to Dejun’s song. He wondered if Dejun could hear him from under the water. He didn’t care. As he massaged himself and continued to relax, he found himself thinking of his favorite pets, and heat began to pulse between his legs.

He groped at his own sex, thick and long, exhaled, allowing himself to unfurl. Behind his cock, four long, finger-thin, prehensile tentacles met the water. They crawled along his skin on either side of his hips and curved over his thighs, waiting, pulsing. It had been so long since he’d given himself the pleasure of sinking into another’s heat, busy and exhausted as he’d been with the war council, and now he realized he was aching. He broke the surface of the water with a gasp and turned to Dejun, who stopped singing abruptly, like a music box snapped shut. “Have them prepare Ten and Xuxi in the bed chamber,” Kun ordered.

“My prince?”

“Relay the message, now,” Kun snapped impatiently. Dejun shuddered and rose to his feet, the ends of his robes wet, and quickly padded to the entrance of the chamber and spoked in a hissed whisper to the attendant waiting there. Only when Dejun returned to the side of the bath did Kun feel something like calm settle over his skin.

Kun washed himself, and Dejun began to sing again. When he was done, his skin felt plump and rejuvenated, and he allowed Dejun to pat him dry with a towel and rub another layer of jasmine and orange blossom scented oils into his skin until he felt he could skid across the marble belly-down and not feel a thing. Dejun draped a fine robe over his shoulders, tied loosely at the waist.

“They are ready,” he said, eyes cast to the floor. “Would you -- would you like me to join you, my prince?”

What a sweet thing. Kun smiled at the top of Dejun’s head. “Not this time. You may retire for the evening. Attend me in the morning.”

Kun could see the furious blush that raced across Dejun’s cheeks, but his servant only nodded and bowed his head lower, retreating to the side of the chamber as Kun left the room. There were no attendants in the vestibules on his way back to his bedchamber, so Kun had to peel back the curtains on his own, one by one, his anticipation growing with each step. By the time he had reached the final curtain, Kun’s mouth was watering, his head clouded with the sweet, honeyed hibiscus scent that had grown stronger in his short journey from the bath, a scent he had come to associate with Ten.

He pushed the fabric aside and saw that the ornate sconces near the ceiling were emanating soft, amber light. In the sprawling space before his stately bed, Ten and Xuxi kneeled on the blue-black fur of a beast native to the Nimrae planets.

“My prince,” Ten greeted on behalf of them both, and they bowed their heads further upon Kun’s entrance. Ten’s head dipped and he swayed in his seat on his heels, catching himself from falling to the side by throwing a hand out to steady himself against the floor. Next to him, Xuxi grunted, and his nostrils flared. Ten’s skin was already flushed, tinted pink, and Kun had no doubt that if he were close enough to see his irises that Ten’s pupils would be wide and dark; he’d been prepped properly, then. The two little horns on either side of his head, both no larger than half the size of Kun’s thumb, peeked out from under his bright, silver hair and were already pulsing with a glow that came from under Ten’s skin. If humans were delicate, Saphyrians were fascinating. Kun couldn’t quite believe that there were still planets full of them.

He gave himself only a moment to drink in the image before him as the coils of heat wrapped around his thighs under his robes could not be ignored.

Saphyrians were delicate in build, and next to Xuxi’s huge, muscled frame, Ten looked minuscule. Kun’s pleasure slaves could not be more different: Ten, a beautiful gift from the Saphyrian royal court originally intended to keep Kun’s father at bay; and Xuxi, a laborer freed from the Atellan mines, only to be brought into Weishen royal court's menagerie. Both stoked the flame of desire deep in Kun's belly.

Xuxi grunted again, exhaling loudly out of his nostrils and digging his fingers into the tops of his thighs in a harsh grip. Kun had no doubt that he could smell Ten’s sweet arousal, that he wanted to bite into the tender, soft flesh of Ten’s thighs, but the metal muzzle around Xuxi’s face kept him from being able to do so. Kun had learned the hard way that Atellans had sharp, nearly bone-crushing teeth.

He walked slowly into the room, taking in the way Xuxi's distinctly canine ears twitched forward with every step Kun took, taking in the way Ten's chest heaved with his deep, deliberate breaths as his eyes went in and out of focus. Xuxi's muscles glistened under the golden light, and they roiled under his flesh when he sat up straighter as Kun neared. Ten was trying to keep upright, Kun could tell, but the weight of his own body would soon be too much for him to control, so long as Kun's servants had given him the right dose of Saphyrian nectar, a popular drug from Ten's home planet.

"How long has it been?" Kun asked them both, knowing only Ten would be able to answer.

"Sev - seventeen days," Ten said quietly. "Sir."

Kun's bare feet met the fur skin they were kneeling on, and the fur was so plush it felt like stepping into wet soil. His robes slipped from his shoulders, catching at his elbows. He stood before Xuxi first, chuckling when the Atellan's focus shifted immediately to Kun's groin before his face. Xuxi leaned forward slowly, until his nose brushed against the silky fabric covering Kun's half-hard cock. "Good boy," Kun praised, hand falling to Xuxi's thick, dark hair and grasping it. "Seventeen days, Xuxi. That's a record."

Xuxi groaned, the tip of his nose pushing against Kun's length. Kun let his head fall back with a gasp as a shiver of pleasure jolted through his body. He wondered if Xuxi could still smell his musk under all that jasmine and orange blossom, and let the lycanthrope bury his face against his crotch to seek his scent out, inhaling and exhaling deeply. His tentacles pulsed, tightening around his own thighs, when Xuxi began to rub his muzzled cheek against him.

"Time to take you out of your cage," he told Xuxi, who only rubbed harder in response. Kun's grip tightened in his hair, and Xuxi froze. From this angle, Kun could see how the muscles of his back and shoulder tensed and tightened. "Enough," Kun ordered. "I want to see you fuck Ten."

Xuxi's eyes flashed when he dared to look up at Kun. There was a question in them.

"That's right," Kun assured him. His gaze wandered lower, below Xuxi's face and broad chest, following the trail of dark hair that began under Xuxi's belly button and ended in a trimmed thatch around his thick cock. Even tucked into a steel cage and soft, Xuxi was huge. Kun stepped away from Xuxi and beckoned him to stand with a wave of his finger, and Xuxi rose to meet him. He was taller than Kun by a whole head but rounded his shoulders in deference, in servitude. Xuxi grunted when Kun reached forward to cup him around his cage. It filled Kun's whole hand.

Ten’s body thumped onto the floor beside them. Kun looked and chuckled quietly at the slave, who, while Kun's attention had been on Xuxi, had seemingly succumbed to the side effects of Saphyrian nectar. He laid on his side, breathing deeply and carding his fingers lazily through the soft fur, a flush sitting high on his cheeks.

"Get up," Kun said, just to watch Ten struggle. Something like fondness bloomed inside of him as Ten's breath hitched, as Ten pushed himself on shaking arms back upright, mostly. Drool escaped from the corner of his mouth. He was wearing a cage, too, but Kun would not be taking Ten's off for a while. "I learned something new today," Kun said casually, conversationally, while he pressed his thumb against the lock of Xuxi's cage and it clicked open. He eased the metal frame off of him, continuing, "Is it true that Saphyrian custom dictates a marriage ritual ends with an orgy? Seems counter to the point of a marriage, no?"

"Sex is life and liberation," Ten chimed, the words not his own. "A marriage celebrates the spiritual bond between everyone involved, and sex celebrates life."

Kun let Xuxi's cage drop from his fingers. It thudded against the fur. Immediately, Xuxi's cock started to fill as the room smelled so heavily of honey and jasmine and hibiscus and sex. Kun strode over to Ten, who was still on his knees, and hooked Ten's chin between his thumb and forefinger, forcing his gaze up. He was right about Ten's eyes; his pupils were so wide that his blue irises were a thin ring around them. "You make the perfect pleasure slave," Kun praised softly. Again, his cock and tentacles pulsed, and Ten's jaw slackened. "Get on your hands and knees."

Ten did, trembling, and as he did so, Xuxi came to stand beside Kun. He looked at his master again in question.

“No need to be gentle,” Kun said. “You know how he likes it.”

.

The first round was a warm up. Kun laid in his open robes propped against the small mountain of pillows at his back, dragging his palm languidly over his slick, hard cock, as Xuxi nudged Ten to roll over onto his back with a growl that sounded from the back of his throat. They were both covered in a thin sheen of sweat, and Xuxi’s own release still dripped from his stiff length between his legs. Ten quivered underneath him, his arms over his head. The lycanthrope hovered over Ten’s body on his hands and knees and raised his burning gaze to meet Kun’s. 

“Again,” Kun said softly. He was close enough to them that he could point his foot and graze Ten’s hand.

Ten whined, a high and sweet noise that went straight to Kun’s cock. “Please…” Ten begged, arching his spine, his back, until he could meet Kun’s gaze as well, inverted. “Please,” he whispered. His eyes were glazed over with arousal, and his eyelids fluttered shut when Xuxi hitched his hands under Ten’s thighs and folded him in half in a swift motion, his knees by his ears. Xuxi crushed Ten’s wrists under his hands into the fur. “Ah!” Ten cried out, but it ended in a pleasured moan. Kun tightened his fist around himself at the base and swallowed against the wave of want that made his body twitch involuntarily. 

Ten’s cage now hung over his belly, and Kun briefly considered unlocking it to give his slave some relief, but then Xuxi lowered himself onto and into Ten for the second time this evening. Kun could see that Ten’s hole was loose from fucking, from being stretched open around Xuxi’s massive sex nearly the size of a strong soldier’s forearm. Ten’s feet kicked out toward Kun as Xuxi bore into him, and tears jumped into his eyes that were squeezed shut. In this position, Kun could watch Ten take every centimeter of Xuxi’s cock. 

“Ah, ah, mm, hah--” 

Kun stroked himself to the song of Ten’s breathy moans. Xuxi fucked into Ten so slowly even though Kun knew what he wanted to do was pound into him in one long stroke. He was doing it for Kun’s benefit. Maybe a little bit for Ten, as well.

“Xuxi,” Ten gasped. “Xu -- xi, hnng, more--!”

Xuxi growled and snapped his hips down, and Ten screamed, his knees folding suddenly as Xuxi’s full weight crashed into him. Kun’s dick twitched in his hand and shot precum from the tip in a stream that coated his palm. He dug his elbows into the pillows behind him and sat up taller to see Xuxi’s thick length fuck into Ten without mercy. His tentacles wrapped around his thighs grew heated and swollen and slick as he imagined himself in Xuxi’s place.

Ten’s body shook with the force of Xuxi’s rapid, crazed thrusts. Locked into place by Xuxi’s hands, Ten could do nothing but take the rough fucking, and as Kun sped up the pace of his hand, he noticed how thick the scent of honey and hibiscus had become around them, and how brightly Ten’s little horns were glowing. 

“Oh,” Ten moaned, and then he started to babble in Saphyrian. Kun had never learned the language well enough to speak it, but he caught words here and there. Good. Big. The Saphyrian word for pleasurable pain. The wet slapping of Xuxi’s pelvis against Ten’s ass was louder than Ten’s voice. When the speed of Xuxi’s thrusts increased even more into a frenzied pace, Ten’s eyes rolled back into his head, and his body spasmed, his horns pulsing brightly once before settling into a dimmer glow. He quieted and lay limp for Xuxi to fuck into, which Xuxi did until he climaxed with his head thrown back in a muffled howl.

Kun could see the bulge of Xuxi’s dick moving inside of Ten as he released into him. With each wave of cum filling him, Ten whimpered quietly. The lycanthrope stayed buried inside of Ten until he was empty and Ten was so full that cum was leaking from his hole and running in rivulets over his balls and down his belly. Xuxi pulled out slowly, his dick going soft. He carefully kept Ten just where he was so that Kun could see just how he’d filled him, like a vessel for Xuxi’s release. 

Ten made little incoherent noises as Xuxi held him open with his broad hands. His hole was wide, pink, and gaping, painted white inside. 

“Good,” Kun uttered breathlessly. “That’s good, Xuxi.” 

Xuxi dragged Ten into his arms, the Saphyrian as limp as a ragdoll. Grunting with the effort, he maneuvered Ten until he was on his knees, upright, his back against Xuxi’s chest. Xuxi held him up with his arm hooked around Ten’s ribs even as Ten’s head drooped forward. Then he bent his arm under one of Ten’s thighs and lifted it, up and to the side, and cum gushed down the back of Ten’s leg and along his soft inner thighs. 

“Xuxi…” Ten groaned as he lifted his head and sank back against the larger man, his cheeks red and flushed with embarrassment. He squirmed as Xuxi’s arm around his ribs inched lower, to press against his belly, and more cum splashed down his leg. "Ah…"

Kun could no longer deny himself. He was slick with desire, hard and pulsing. He wanted to fill Ten’s mouth, his ass. He wanted to bury himself inside Ten as deeply as a root. “Bring him here,” he told Xuxi.

They were not far from Kun. Xuxi hefted Ten into his arms and walked him over on his knees, and Kun crooked one leg to the side so that Xuxi could deposit Ten between Kun’s thighs. Ten wobbled on his knees when Xuxi sat back on his heels, a respectful distance away from them both until Kun would call upon him again. Kun’s cock throbbed and ached as Ten trembled like a leaf in the wind before him. He finally fell forward onto his hands with a high gasp, his back bowed with the weight of his belly, his shoulder blades protruding sharply like pointed wings. His hand shook as he reached under and palmed himself. “Please,” he whimpered. “Sir, please…”

“Shall I take that off?”

Ten nodded desperately, rocking into his own hand.

“Slave,” Kun hissed with twisted pleasure. Seventeen days was such a long time to go without, especially for a Saphyrian. By this point, Kun was sure Ten would do anything for release. “You think you deserve it? I should keep you in it another week just for asking.”

“No,” Ten begged quietly. “Please, please, please…” 

He was so pretty, glistening in sweat, pink with exhaustion and exertion, eyes glazed and wet. Kun had the inexplicable urge to hold Ten’s face between his hands and thumb the tears away from his cheeks but quickly pushed it down. Ten’s horns had dimmed in their glow again, and that wouldn’t do. Kun rose to his feet and beckoned Xuxi closer. “Hold him while I take it off.”

“Thank you,” Ten whispered as Kun worked the cage off of him. “Thank you, Sir. Thank you--” He whimpered when Kun wrapped his hand around his still-soft dick and squeezed. 

“The cage might be off, but this is still mine,” Kun reminded him, fondling him as Xuxi held his arms tightly behind his back. “You are still mine.”

“Y-yes, I’m yours,” Ten agreed readily. Already, he was hard in Kun’s hand after so many long days denied of touch. Kun breathed in honey and hibiscus and salivated at the sight of Ten biting down hard onto his bottom lip as Kun’s groping brought a sudden, explosive orgasm out of him. Sticky spunk splattered onto Kun’s thigh and robes, over his tentacles while Ten groaned, his horns blindingly bright for a moment before dimming again. The force of the orgasm punched the air out of his lungs, and Ten sagged in Xuxi’s hold, spent. Drool dripped from Ten’s chin.

“I am not done with you,” Kun said, rolling his wrist and palming Ten again. Ten’s knees jumped together in the air, Xuxi’s grip on him keeping him suspended. Kun pressed in close until Ten was sandwiched between his and Xuxi’s chests, and pried his thighs apart with his free hand. “I haven’t even had a turn yet.”

Ten mumbled something in Saphyrian that made Xuxi snort. Kun narrowed his eyes into slits, and the Atellan froze mid-breath. His grip must have tightened on Ten’s arms, because Ten whimpered and rose another inch into the air. 

“What did you say?” Kun demanded. He let his robes slide from his arms and back onto the ground in a silken puddle. He could feel now where Ten was still sticky with Xuxi’s cum as his hard length dug into the meat of Ten’s inner thigh. Ten shook his head, lips pressed shut tightly, and anger and pride and righteousness burned through Kun’s chest. He squeezed his hand around Ten’s dick, hard, and was rewarded with a pained cry as Ten thrashed uselessly in Xuxi’s iron grip.

“Sir -- please -- it hurts--!”

“What did you say?” Kun growled.

“I said I wouldn’t feel you anyway!” Ten cried, and Kun dropped his hand in surprise and shock. Ten shuddered when he exhaled, leaning his head back against Xuxi’s chest. Skin on skin, they were close enough for Kun to see that the blue rings of Ten’s irises had returned almost to their normal size. Kun scoffed when he realized. The nectar was wearing off. 

“I see,” Kun said. He had almost forgotten that Ten was relatively new to them. There were still habits and behaviors that needed to be trained out of him. Kun liked that. It made it all the more satisfying when he guided two of his tentacles to Ten’s sticky, wet hole and pushed inside, finding almost no resistance. He grinned when Ten’s eyes rolled back and he twitched in Xuxi’s hold, overstimulated, groaning. Kun drove in deeper and deeper, coating Ten inside with the slick his tentacles secreted and cleaning him of Xuxi’s cum.

“Sir…” Ten wheezed. “ _Fuck_.”

Kun laughed at the expletive leaving his slave’s mouth. He looked down between their bodies and guided his other other tentacles to wrap around Ten’s dick at the base, squeezing and releasing, squeezing and releasing. He was hard again.

“I’ll milk you dry,” Kun promised him. “And then maybe I’ll even breed you.” Ten moaned. His head fell forward onto Kun’s shoulder heavily, and his hair smelled of jasmine and orange blossom. Kun inhaled the scent and felt his desire coil into a tight spiral low in his belly. Ten smelled like him and shook as Kun’s tentacles fucked into him, sometimes singularly, sometimes together. They twisted inside of him and formed a knot and rubbed relentlessly against his prostate, until Ten was crying into Kun’s shoulder with another orgasm. Kun grit his teeth as Ten squeezed himself around him tight and hot and perfect, and when he was loose enough for Kun to move again, Kun continued fucking him.

Ten’s breath hitched and he moaned and moaned and moaned, rutting his hips against nothing, trying to escape the tight hold Kun still had around his dick.

“Still not feeling anything?” Kun asked, trying to keep his tone light and aloof but finding it difficult with how good it felt to slide himself inside of Ten. His tentacles were undulating in Ten’s wonderful heat, the sensation traveling right to Kun’s dick. He unraveled one of his tentacles from around Ten’s length and guided it toward his hole, and when he prodded the tip against him there, Ten sobbed, overwhelmed with sensation. “Xuxi, keep him open,” Kun barked.

The Atellan hiked one of Ten’s thighs up as high as it would go, and Ten struggled to maintain balance on the toes of his other foot. His chest arched as Xuxi tightened his grip again on his arms behind his back, needing to readjust now that he was holding him like that with just one hand. 

“I can feel you now,” Ten cried. “I can -- I can feel you now, Sir, Prince, Sir--”

Kun pushed a third tentacle inside of him alongside the others, all while pumping Ten’s dick with his fourth. Like this, he knew he wasn’t yet as thick as Xuxi, but he could twist and move each tentacle inside of him how he desired. He willed them to grow thick at the ends, like a bulb, and he fucked Ten like this slowly, drawing each tentacle out with a pop before pushing them back in. 

“Oh,” Ten began to moan mindlessly. “Oh, fuck, oh, fuck, oh--” 

“Cum,” Kun ordered.

“I c-can’t,” Ten cried brokenly. “I can’t. Please, I can’t--”

“You can,” Kun said. “You will.” He wrapped his hand around Ten at the base of his cock and pulled him off fast and hard while his tentacle dropped to Ten’s balls, massaging them, coaxing them to release yet again. “You will.”

Ten sniveled into his own chest. He threw his head back, cheeks shiny with tears, lips red and bitten, and shuddered through his another orgasm that shook him like an earthquake. When it was over, there were still aftershocks, tremors that Kun absorbed into his own body as he lifted Ten from Xuxi’s arms.

“Good, Ten,” Kun purred. “Good.”

He lowered them both to the floor, Ten’s thighs wrapped around his waist, his head on Kun’s shoulder. Ten moved with Kun’s movements, pliable and fucked out, and only gasped and shuddered when Kun slipped out of him and lined the head of his swollen dick against Ten’s slippery hole. 

Ten sighed as Kun pushed his hips down to take his cock inside of him. When he was fully seated, hips flush against Kun’s groin, Kun kissed the side of Ten’s face, his temple, his hair. His horns were still glowing softly. Ten wrapped his arms around Kun’s shoulders. 

“You’re perfect,” Kun praised again. Behind them, Xuxi was still standing, his cock turgid and dark red at the crown. He nodded, giving Xuxi permission to touch himself, and began to move Ten back and forth on his cock. 

Ten’s breath hitched with his quiet sobs, but he clutched at Kun more tightly as the pressure built in Kun’s balls. “Breed me,” Ten begged weakly. “You promised.”

Xuxi’s ears tipped forward at that while he worked a hand over himself slowly, and Kun chuckled again. “I said I’d think about it,” Kun said. He lowered Ten to the floor onto his back carefully, then rolled him onto his side so that he could settle in behind him. Ten’s weight fell back against his chest as he couldn’t even hold himself up like that, and Kun slipped into him again. He pillowed his arm under Ten’s head. “Do you want it so badly?” Kun asked, rocking his hips. He’d been hard for so long now that he knew he wouldn’t last long, but he wanted to draw it out if he could.

“Yes,” Ten whispered. “I want it.”

Kun lifted Ten’s leg and bent it back over his own hip. Ten groaned but adjusted easily to the stretch, and Kun could fuck into him deeper. Sweat gathered at Kun’s temple. He guided his tentacles to Ten’s hole and made each slide and slither in between Ten’s cheeks and Kun’s cock, teasing them both. The fur underneath them had grown matted with sweat and cum, but Kun paid it no attention. There would be a new fur skin for his bedchamber in the morning. 

“You’d have to take it all,” Kun reminded Ten. “All of me, all of it.”

Ten moaned and shivered, head lolling back. His eyes were half-lidded, hazy with exhaustion, as Kun kissed him with an open mouth. As they kissed, he slowed his hips and pressed one of his tentacles in alongside his cock. They both exhaled loudly against each other’s mouths when the head of the tentacle breached Ten’s rim. 

“More?” Kun asked. Ten nodded.

The second tentacle was a much tighter fit, and Ten shook harder, almost spasming when it breached and added to the thickness inside of him. Kun breathed heavily behind him, the pleasure blinding, black spots dancing before his vision. He almost didn’t register that Xuxi had climaxed beside them, streaking cum across their hips. He watched as the Atellan sank back onto the fur on his elbows, content to be an observer, his sex hanging thick but limp between his legs. 

“More?” Kun gasped. Ten whimpered, but nodded shakily, and again Kun guided a tentacle to him. It seemed impossible. Ten was so full and tight and burning, but Kun pushed slowly as Ten took huge shuddering breaths through it, and when the head popped through Ten cried out, his whole body jolting. Only when Kun began to breathe with him did he realize Ten was holding onto Kun’s hand tightly over his belly.

“Good,” Kun grit through his teeth. Another tentacle would tear Ten in half, he thought. He wouldn’t risk it. Instead, he started to move again.

“Oh, my god,” Ten squeaked. His hand pressed down against Kun’s, against his belly, where he could feel his bulge shifting inside of Ten. “I -- I -- want--”

“More?” Kun asked. “No. Not this time.”

Ten convulsed with a sob. “Please, please, please--”

“You can’t take it.”

“I don’t care, breed me, do it--”

Kun jerked Ten tighter against his body and pressed hard against his belly, against his own sex filling him up, and groaned into Ten’s ear as Ten wailed. “You will take what I give you,” Kun bit out, fucking into him faster.

He might do it one day, Kun thought. Fill Ten with his seed and breed him. For now, though, he’d pump him full of cum. His orgasm built inside of him like a tidal wave. He could sense it was about to overwhelm him, a storm at the horizon, and then suddenly it was here, and he could do nothing but piston his hips and drive himself into Ten’s heat, over and over, until the peak of the climax and pleasure had passed and the rooting began. He was not sure how long they lay there like that, Kun releasing inside of Ten in waves, his tentacles and cock pumping and pumping, Ten mindlessly rubbing his hand over his lower belly and moaning with every new wave.

It was Xuxi who woke him, later, still laid out on the fur with Ten asleep in his arms, his horns glowing with the rhythm of his slow breaths. The cum had started to dry in patches, and Kun was still inside of him, still wet and sticky. 

“Thank you,” Kun spoke in a dry, scratchy voice. He pushed gently at Ten’s hip, keeping him still as he pulled out of him. At once, the lethargy of sleep left him when he saw Ten’s ruined, swollen hole, how cum leaked sluggishly out of him, between his cheeks and onto the fur. He couldn’t help but reach down to touch Ten there, to feel how puffy he was from use. When the pads of his fingers brushed over his rim, Ten twitched and gasped. With a broken sound, he turned against Kun’s chest and into his arms, still sleeping.

“Is the bath ready?” Kun asked Xuxi. Xuxi nodded, and Kun smiled. He had the larger man carry Ten into the bath with them, and Ten clung to him, regaining consciousness along the way.

In the bath, they soaked and cleaned, and Kun fed them both with the crackers and sliced fruits that a servant had prepared on a tray beside the bath. When they were dry again, Kun carried Ten back into the bedchamber himself, Xuxi trailing behind them with the bowls of jasmine and orange blossom-scented oils. They took turns massaging the oils into each other’s skin, though Ten could barely lift a hand, so after one attempt he was excused from the task, and slathered in oil himself. It was like this that they all crawled onto Kun’s bed and fit themselves under the covers, slippery against each other’s skin, warm and worn. 

Ten was tiny between them both, and already dropping off to sleep again as soon as his head hit Kun’s pillow.

“We will advance to Saphyr soon,” Kun said without any warning, cupping Ten’s cheek in his hand.

Ten blinked sleepily at him, his eyes were sad and distant. It took him a moment for the words to register. “Is it inevitable?”

“I’m not sure,” Kun told him. Ten yawned in response, curling closer to Kun’s warmth as Xuxi shifted behind him. 

“Weishen’s is not the only way, my prince,” Ten mumbled, sleep overtaking him. His eyes closed and his breathing deepened. Kun brushed his hand through Ten’s hair, his thumb stroking the smooth bump of his horn, and he wondered what the world looked like from the space between stars. What looked right and what looked wrong. What mattered.

In the morning, Kun would send them both back to the menagerie before he rose and readied himself for another long day with the war council. 

But the moons still shone high in the sky, and tonight was for him.

.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please share your comments and kudos, thank you!
> 
> [my twitter](https://twitter.com/andnowforyaya) | [my cc](http://curiouscat.me/andnowforyaya)


End file.
